You Never Asked What I Wanted
by Dana1
Summary: No one bothered to ask Banks what he wanted. If they had, they would have discovered the truth about Varsity.
1. A sad JV player

Title: You Never Asked What I Wanted  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Summary: No one bothered to ask Banks what he wanted. If they had, they would have discovered the truth about Varsity.  
  
Author's note: This is quite different then any fic I've seen. While writing an AU fic to The Long Road Back, I started thinking about something. And that's where this idea comes from. This is not a part of the Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams Series.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I claim everyone else.  
  
Notes: This is the intro of the fic. The rest is flashbacks of that time period.  
  
***  
  
Adam Banks lay on his bed thinking. He could hear Dwayne Robertson snoring in the bed across from him. Just a few hours later Junior Varsity had beaten Varsity in the JV/Varsity game. He should have been happier then he was. JV beat Varsity for the first time in a long time. It was a good thing that they did and he knew that.  
  
He could never go back to Varsity. The Ducks didn't understand Varsity like he did. They were as tight of a group as the Ducks are. They were all good friends. They were no different then the Ducks.  
  
Adam knew that if the Ducks had known that, they might have asked him what he wanted.  
  
What they would have found out, he felt like he belonged with Varsity. 


	2. Meeting Varsity

Notes: When I said the rest of the fic would be flashbacks what I really meant the rest of the fic would start from the day after the first practice. So no, there aren't any flashbacks. This could be considered AU from D3. But I think I'll try to keep it in the movie realm.  
  
Adam Banks nervously moved his stuff from the dorm he had been sharing with Dwayne Robertson to the Varsity dorm. He still couldn't believe it. He had made Varsity. He wasn't too sure how Varsity would react to him. He'd already seen how they treated Kenny and Luis in the halls.  
  
When he got to his new dorm, he found his roommate working on some homework. Joey Hart looked up. "You must be Adam Banks. I'm Joey Hart. Here. Let me help you with that." He said taking some of his things from him.  
  
"Thanks." So far so good, he decided.  
  
After Joey helped him put away his stuff they started talking. "Some things you need to know about Varsity. First Varsity only associates with Varsity. We don't hang around with JV. You aren't the first JV player to be moved up in freshman year. But we find it best if we keep separated from them. Keeps the prank war more interesting."  
  
"Prank war?"  
  
"Oh yeah. It's been going on forever. We do it usually until right up to the JV/Varsity game." The door burst open and two players came into the room. "Second is there's no such thing as privacy. Banks this is Cole and Riley."  
  
"The little Duck's here." Riley said. Adam knew this was all too good to be true. "Saw you play on TV at the Junior Goodwill Games. Best player on the team."  
  
"Thanks." Adam said still a bit weary of Cole and Riley.  
  
"Hart tell you about the rule?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah." Joey answered. "The first two. Anything else he can learn himself like all of did."  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go." Cole said.  
  
They all headed in a group down to the dining hall for dinner. Adam was tempted to join his friends but Riley and Hart intercepted him and directed him to their table. He sat next to Scott Holland who was better known at Eden Hall as Scooter. He got along well with him. He didn't notice the Ducks staring at him from their table.  
  
So far, his first day on Varsity had been good. 


	3. The Prank War Starts

Notes: There was no way around writing this chapter the way it is. Don't know quite how to make it make sense to the plot but it will have to do. I borrowed from Disney again. Shame on me I know.  
  
The Prank War Starts  
  
Friday was the first hockey game. Eden Hall was playing Blake. JV's game was before Varsity's. Several Varsity players had told Adam that Blake had the second best hockey teams in state after Eden Hall of course. They were very good on Defense.  
  
Adam, Scooter, and Hart all sat in the stands. "Where are the others?" Adam asked. The others shrugged. There seemed to be a pre-designated area for the Varsity team to sit in the bleachers. The cheerleaders sat a few rows up with the exception of the head cheerleader, Mindy, who wasn't there. The game started and a few Varsity players joined them. Not the whole team though. Riley and Cole were there with Adam, Hart, and Scooter but that was it.  
  
Every time Adam stood up to cheer, someone pushed him back down. Joey leaned over and whispered "We don't cheer for JV. We've got a reputation to keep." Halfway through the third period the rest of the Varsity players showed up.  
  
Third period was interesting. Blake came back to tie it up in one period. Riley explained to Adam that that's what they were talking about and Varsity was even better at it.  
  
However, what Charlie did bugged Adam. He'd never seen Charlie lose his temper like that. There was the first practice but Charlie didn't break a stick in practice. He didn't have time to talk to Charlie because Varsity had to change for their game.  
  
***  
  
The game went well. They worked as a team and he quickly adapted to the defensive style. He made a couple of goals and it ended as a shut out score of 10-0. Several of the players congratulated Adam on the game and said they were glad he was on the team. Their happiness quickly ended when they got to the locker room. Everything in the lockers was frozen. There was a message above it saying VARSITY SUCKS ICE. He quickly turned away as Riley punched his jacket and it fell to the floor shattering.  
  
When he got to his stuff, he realized it looked worse then the others. Scooter, who's locker was next to his, turned to him with a sympathetic look. "The prank war officially started."  
  
Since their clothes were frozen they just took off their ice skates and walked to their dorms dressed the way they were.  
  
Adam saw Russ standing outside the locker room waiting. He was waiting probably for him. He tried to walk past but Russ stopped him. Hart stood next to him waiting to see if anything would happen. "It's okay Joey." Adam said. Hart looked from Russ to Adam, nodded, and walked away.  
  
"I thought you'd be different." Russ said.  
  
"Different? What are you talking about? You guys froze our clothes."  
  
"Only after you guys threw ours in the showers."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh come on cake eater you know exactly what I'm talking about. We know Varsity was the ones who did it."  
  
"I didn't. I was with Cole, Riley, Joey, and Scooter during the game."  
  
"Whatever. You sold out you know that? You made Varsity and immediately forgot about us. The others are right." Russ said and walked away. 


	4. A Lone Duck among Warriors

Notes: Part of this fic is based on the book D3. In the book, the out of state Duckies ran into Linda and some picketers. I claim a new person! Andrea Shade. She's not a girlfriend for Adam though. It's just a bit overdone. I am guilty of it myself. So I don't mean anything bad about the writer.  
  
A Lone Duck among Warriors  
  
Adam walked back to his dorm. What Russ had told him still going through his head. He didn't sell out. He knows he didn't. Russ accused him of throwing the clothes in the shower. He'd never do that. Scooter did say the prank war was on.  
  
He threw his things in his dorm and quickly changed. Then he headed out with his roller blades. He roller bladed around the school a bit. He stopped in front of the fountain and saw the picketers again. He started to skate away when one of the protesters called after him, "Hey that's a Varsity player. Banks I think. Hey Banks! Come back here."  
  
He pretended not to hear them. Right now, he didn't want to argue with a group of protesters. His skate caught something and he went flying towards the ground. He nearly fell on top of someone.  
  
"Whoa! Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
Adam was blushing as he got up off the ground. "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Hey you're Banks aren't you? I saw you at the game tonight."  
  
"Hockey fan?" Adam asked.  
  
"Tim Labine fan. He's my boyfriend. I'm Andrea Shade."  
  
"Cool. So I guess I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"Yep. Be careful on those roller blades. I gotta go meet Tim." Andrea said and walked away.  
  
Adam shrugged and skated away. He had no idea where he was skating. He saw the other Ducks playing basketball at an outdoor hoop. He skated by without saying hello none of them called hello either. He found himself at Hans and Jan's Skate Shop.  
  
He stood in the doorway. He could hear Charlie and Hans talking in the back room. He waited until Charlie went out the other door. "Come in Adam." Hans called.  
  
"How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Heard someone enter and usually the other Ducks come in the back door. Have a seat." Adam did. "I heard you made Varsity. Congratulations. Do you enjoy it so far?"  
  
"Yes. They are really great. I wish the Ducks could see that. They consider me a sellout because I hang out with Varsity. Then I was blamed for their clothes being put in the showers. I didn't know a thing about it. Then they froze everything in our lockers Hans. I mean everything. You touch them and they break."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to them."  
  
"I tried. They won't let me talk to them."  
  
"Keep trying. You've been friends with some of them for four years. Don't forget them even when you have new friends on Varsity."  
  
"Thanks Han. I have to get back to Eden Hall. Bye."  
  
"Bye Adam."  
  
Adam skated back to Eden Hall. He found the Varsity players all gathered in Riley and Scooter's room watching a Red Wings Vs The Stars game on TV. He just walked past them.  
  
They might be his friends but he was still a lone duck among a group of warriors. 


	5. A Dinner Prank

Notes: For some reason, this sounds familiar. No I didn't take it from someone else it just feels like I wrote the first part of this before. Let me know if I did. Mikah makes another appearance. Don't ask why. He's only going to be in this chapter.  
  
A Dinner Prank  
  
Monday Adam took his seat in Biology next to Averman. Conway was two seats down from him and Guy and Julie sat behind him. He sighed. He was lucky that none of his lab partners were ducks.  
  
A note landed on his notebook. He guessed it was from Averman. It was actually from Mikah Riley who sat in the back of the classroom. He looked up and noticed Mikah was already moving to the back of the room. He didn't have a chance to read it because Mrs. Madigan was already handing out the Monday quizzes.  
  
He hadn't had a chance to talk to them since the Friday game. They were still ignoring each other. When he and Linda Chavez were supposed to be working on their lab that's when he read the note. It was actually from Rick Riley. It said:  
  
Banksie  
  
JV/Varsity annual dinner tonight. Meet us at our table. We are going to tell JV about it together.  
  
Rick  
  
Adam folded up the note and concentrated on the lab. Linda and he didn't say much. He was sure she had been the one to call after him Friday. He was a warrior and she was a picketer. Besides he knew Charlie and her were very good friends.  
  
The bell finally rang and he hurried out. He went to all of his morning classes and then met Varsity at their table.  
  
They walked over to the JV table. The Ducks all flashed them glares. He walked back to the table after the invitation. They talked about the game Friday and practice but nothing was discussed about the dinner.  
  
***  
  
Adam put on the Varsity blazer. He knew the other Varsity players were waiting. "Banks let's go!" Henry Kabine yelled from the hallway. Adam straightened his tie and walked out of his dorm.  
  
He rode with Scooter, Joey, and Averman to the Minnesota Club. He ended up sitting in the back with Averman. They didn't talk much. This was fine with him. Yeah he had told Hans he would talk to the Ducks but right now just didn't seem the right time.  
  
When they got there, they were led to a large table. He found himself sitting between Cole and Joey. Tim was across from him and made several comments about how he wished he could have invited Andrea.  
  
Adam picked at his food. The New York Steak was good but he wasn't hungry. He listened to Dwayne complain about all the forks, Averman tell Kabine that they never had this tradition at his old school, and Charlie and Riley talk about the triple deke.  
  
Riley got up to make his speech. Then he was instructed to go. He got up slowly and followed the others out the door. "Wait!" He said spinning around and tried to go back in.  
  
Cole and Riley shoved him into Scooter's car. "Been taken care of Banksie." They drove away.  
  
Joey muttered an apology from the front seat. 


	6. They Should Have Known

Notes: Hockey is not my fortay. I don't know what that circle before the game is called. So, forgive me. And I shamefully use lines from D3 in this fic. Bad me!  
  
They Should Have Known  
  
Adam woke up with a start that night. Something was crawling all over him and bit him. He jumped up and started scratching. They were the Brazilian Fire Ants that they had seen on their first day. Joey was already up trying to get the door open. He was too busy scratching to help. The door suddenly went flying open. He and Joey exited scratching like crazy. He looked up and saw Charlie and the others pointing flashlights at them. He should have known.  
  
He was tripped on the way to the showers by one of the Ducks. Which one he didn't know. They filed into the showers and started scrubbing the bites and hopes of getting them off them.  
  
They went back to their dorms. The ants were still there. So instead of going back to sleep they went down to the rink to practice. There were still six hours until the game but the ants were everywhere.  
  
Most of them didn't even practice. Adam lay down in the bleachers to get a few more hours sleep. Not the most comfortable place but it'd work. He had been asleep for a few hours until Joey woke him up.  
  
"Come on we have to change for the game."  
  
They walked into the locker room. Riley was already in there getting everyone riled up for the game. They left the locker room and did the usual circle. When they went out of the circle Adam skated over to Charlie. "They didn't tell me until it was too late! Charlie you've got to believe me." He said but Charlie didn't believe him.  
  
He skated off the ice and watched. He was third line so he got to watch the 'game' for a few minutes. He watched all the full checks. He finally was sent out and had the puck. He passed it to Riley who scored a goal. Charlie shoved him from behind. He turned around. "What was that all about huh?" He asked Charlie before going back to his spot. Charlie got the puck and started heading towards Scooter. Adam was right next to him trying to steel the puck. The next thing he knew he was being pulled down into the net. He landed hard on his wrist but jumped up. He and Charlie got into a shoving match and then started punching each other. Charlie pulled off his helmet sometime during the melee. He only skated off when Orion pulled him off Charlie.  
  
He skated away casting another look towards his former team. When he was off the ice and the adrenaline stopped he then noticed the dull ache in his wrist. Not only did he manage to get in a fight with his former friends he had managed to hurt his right wrist again.  
  
They went to their lockers and changed quickly. They didn't want to get a lecture from Orion although he wasn't their coach. Riley said he was going to tell Buckley about the ant problem. Adam started wrapping his wrist. "You okay?" Scooter asked.  
  
"Banged my wrist when Charlie pulled me into the net. Old hockey injury. It acts up when I bang it sometimes." He nodded and they all exited the locker room.  
  
Adam noticed Charlie and Fulton walking away but the others weren't with them.  
  
He followed the others to the dorms to change without thinking about it some more. 


	7. Friends Are Always There

Friends Are Always There  
  
Notes: Well yes I finished watching D3 for the umpteenth time today and technically Adam was at school that day but I'm changing it. I went to see Sum of All Fears Saturday night. Wow great movie. That's why I picked Clear and Present Danger which I have never seen and do not own literally or on tape. Character death in this chapter (Big duh I know.) I'm not quite sure if this is accurate but I'm guessing.  
  
The Varsity team skipped school that day. No one would care if they did or not. Dean Buckley said he'd take care of the ant problem. They knew he was angry with JV for stealing his ants.  
  
They spent the day in Kabine and Labine's dorm room, which was the least hit by the ants. They were watching Clear and Present Danger. Adam had ice on his wrist and was talking to Joey and Scooter. They had become good friends since Adam joined Varsity.  
  
"He didn't believe me." He told them.  
  
"It is one of the traditional pranks and since you knew them we couldn't tell you. They didn't tell me or Riley our freshmen year." Scooter said.  
  
"But it was different this year." Joey said. "Before the freshman team could afford it. I told Riley it was a bad idea. But he's big on tradition."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Tim got up to answer it. "It's probably Andrea." There was a pause while he answered it. "Are you lost? This ain't freshmen territory." Adam was now curious. The TV was so loud whoever else was talking was drowned out. "Yeah he's here. Banksie a few people are here to see you."  
  
He got up and saw Averman, Goldberg, and Kenny standing there. He stepped out of the room and closed the door. "What?"  
  
"Banks Hans died last night." Averman said.  
  
Adam leaned against the door for a few seconds. It was as if someone had punched him in the stomach. "What?"  
  
"He died in his sleep. His funeral is Thursday. We thought you should know." Goldberg said. The three of them walked away.  
  
Adam walked back into the room. His whole body was numb from shock. "Banksie what is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"An old friend of the team died." He grabbed his jacket and walked back to his dorm. He didn't care about the ant problem right now. He grabbed his skates, checked for ants, and then put them on.  
  
He skated towards Hans and Jan's skate shop. He had just talked to Hans a few days ago about his problems with the Ducks. He had promised to talk to talk to them but didn't. He started to cry. It had been bad twenty-four hours.  
  
He started to skate around a bit more and found himself back at the school. He sat in the grass lost in thought and cried some more. He didn't know what made him all of a sudden cry so much. Whether it was Hans' death, or just everything finally catching up to him.  
  
***  
  
The next day passed by in a blur. He didn't remember what he did or anything. He stood silently with the others at Hans' funeral Thursday. He watched as Bombay showed up and put the jersey on the coffin. He didn't remember much of the funeral either.  
  
He sat with the others at the diner that Charlie's mother worked at. He felt a need to be with them. They hadn't been getting along but this seemed to pull them closer. The only one missing was Charlie. No one discussed the games or the pranks. They just sat there emotionally supporting each other.  
  
Guy suggested a game of schoolyard puck for Saturday. Everyone surprisingly agreed. They knew that Hans would want them to do that.  
  
Adam wasn't too sure about the game though when he got there everyone was already playing. He stood watching. "Come on Banks are you going to play or what?" Guy asked.  
  
He jumped into the game and found himself relaxed a bit. His wrist no longer bothered him. When Conway and Bombay showed up they were quickly involved in the game and it was almost like the last several weeks hadn't happened. If Jesse had been there, it could have almost been mistaken as summer.  
  
They went back to Eden Hall and Conway went home. Adam went upstairs to his dorm and found it empty. That was okay with him. He had just started his homework when Riley and Scooter came in.  
  
"Joey had a family emergency." Scooter explained. "His grandfather had a heart attack."  
  
"That's terrible." Adam said. "Will he be all right?"  
  
"They don't know. The rest of the team went with Joey to lend support." Riley said. "Scooter and I said we'd stay behind and tell you and see if you wanted to come down."  
  
"Yeah sure. Joey's a friend." Adam said closing his book. He followed them out to Riley's car.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they found the Hart's and the Varsity sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Any news?" Riley asked.  
  
"No not yet." Mrs. Hart said. "Thank you for coming down. Joey went to get a drink of water. I know he appreciates you all being here."  
  
"We are there for each other. Oh Mr. and Mrs. Hart this is our newest teammate Adam Banks."  
  
"Joey mentioned you Adam. Glad to meet you." Mr. Hart said.  
  
Joey came up to them. "I wish they'd tell us something!"  
  
"It was a heart attack Joey. They'll talk to us as soon as they can." Mrs. Hart said patting his hand.  
  
Soon a doctor came out. "Family of John Hart?" He asked.  
  
"That's us." Mr. Hart said. "How is my father?"  
  
"He suffered a mild heart attack. He'll be okay we think. He needs plenty of rest and of course time in the hospital." The doctor went on to explain some other things he'd need.  
  
One at a time the Hart's entered John Hart's. Joey came out with tears in his eyes. "He looks so fragile." Scooter enveloped him in a hug and soon the whole Varsity team was in a group hug. "Thanks for coming. I'll be okay you can go."  
  
"Are you sure?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah go. I'll see you guys."  
  
The other Varsity players started to go. "I can stay here with you if you want." Adam said.  
  
"No. Thanks anyway Adam. I'll see you." Joey said and went to his parents.  
  
Adam hurried to catch up with the other Varsity players.  
  
***  
  
Notes: I have two papers due Wednesday that I haven't started so that's the last you'll see from me for the next several days and finals start the 10th. 


	8. Can’t Be A Warrior

***  
  
Notes: Oh boy was that time frame of last chapter messed up. As you can see from the chapter title, we are moving on to the Board Meeting. Game is next chapter. So I borrowed the first part from D3. Why not? I'm sure that Varsity also went through this.  
  
Can't Be A Warrior  
  
Varsity was getting into their bus for a game against Duluth County. Coach Wilson was checking names as they got onto the bus. "Brigs, Riley, Cole, Banks, Hart." Wilson looked up. "Glad to see you're back. Hope your grandfather is better."  
  
"He's doing better. Thanks." Joey said taking a seat next to Adam.  
  
Wilson got off the bus to talk to Buckley who just got there. "Banks!" He called.  
  
Adam got up and went off the bus. The other Varsity players listened.  
  
Buckley had a deep frown on his face. "I just got back from talking to the JV team. There's a board meeting tomorrow about your scholarship."  
  
"My scholarship? Why? I'm not even on the JV team." Adam said.  
  
"That I don't know. The board has decided to include you in this. If the scholarships are pulled you and the other Ducks are welcome to stay the rest of the semester but after that, you either pay to go here or look for another school. I'm sorry Mr. Banks." Buckley said and walked away.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now Banks. We've got a game." Wilson said leading Banks back onto the bus.  
  
It was a quiet ride to the game.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Adam stood with the JV team during the Board meeting. He almost stood with Varsity but that didn't seem to go over well with anyone. Bombay came in and they won the battle for the scholarships. Tom Riley was talking to the Varsity team. Adam walked out with the JV team.  
  
He found Charlie out there with Linda. The Varsity exited through a different door. Joey was staring at him. He was hurt deeply when Riley had said he didn't have the heart of a warrior. What was he then when he was on Varsity? Joey wouldn't even look at him after Riley said that.  
  
He walked back to the Ducks dorms with the others. They had practice in a few hours. After being dumped by Varsity, he didn't feel like going back to his dorm. He'd move his stuff after practice. Dwayne told him that his old dorm was still open.  
  
Everyone seemed so happy that he was back on Junior Varsity. But he couldn't share their excitement. He wished he were still on Varsity. They hung out in Charlie and Guy's dorm until practice. Coach gave him his practice jersey and his JV jersey. To be honest, he thought the Varsity ones looked better.  
  
He and the others went to the ice and found Varsity already practicing. It was almost the first day all over again. Varsity told them to be ready for Friday and left for their lockers. Cole smirked at Adam as he walked out.  
  
Practice was just about the same as Varsity. They went back to the basics and did something Adam never could see Wilson doing. A trash exercise. They even went to Minneapolis to pick up garbage. When that was done, they went back to the locker room.  
  
He didn't talk to Joey as he packed his stuff. Joey made it a point to leave the room. He moved his stuff back in with Dwayne and it was back to how it was before he was moved to Varsity.  
  
Practice went about the same for most of the week until the end of practice Thursday when Orion gave them back their old jerseys. Well everyone's but Adam's who still had his in his dorm. Orion hadn't confiscated his jersey. They were happy about it. Well everyone but Adam that is.  
  
The big game was tomorrow. Would he and the others be ready by then?  
  
***  
  
Whoops need to get back to writing my papers. I know I'll be up until the sun comes up writing them. Would you believe one of the papers I'm writing is about mood disorders and creative people? Next chapter is the game. Mostly based on the D3 book version of the game because I can work with that better. If you've read the book, you'll know why. 


	9. Stung

Notes: As I mentioned in the last chapter this takes place during the game. I base the game in this fic on the game in the book. I can work with it better. Personally, I like the game in the book better. Then again, I'm always up for good Banks hurt stories. But I change it. It doesn't make sense for Guy to do that after he just got hurt! I borrow lines from the movie/book for this. So if you recognize the dialogue I don't own it!  
  
Stung  
  
Adam circled around to center for the face off. Riley was in position for Varsity. "You're going to wish like hell you'd stayed with us." Riley said.  
  
"Save the trash talk." Adam said. The puck was dropped and Riley shoved him to the ice. He got up and went back after Riley. He spent a lot of the game getting knocked down by Varsity. But he expected it. It was the kind of hockey that Varsity played. He had adapted to a style.  
  
It was in the middle of the second period when Varsity really stepped up the hitting. Guy had to be helped off the ice after taking a hard check into the boards.  
  
Adam later was skating towards the Varsity goal when several Varsity players came over to him. He was hit by one of them stopping his pursuit for the goal. Then he was hit in the ribs by a second person and a third person elbowed him in the face. He felt his helmet come off. He hit the ice hard. Connie and Charlie helped him to the bench. His head was spinning. A student handed Adam his helmet, which went flying into the stands. He had to beg the coach not to bench him for the rest of the game. His head was still spinning but he needed to get back at the Varsity team. He had thought they were his friends and then this happened.  
  
Then there was the fight at the end of the second period. Cole had elbowed Charlie in the back of the head causing all of the Ducks to leave the bench and get into the fight. The teams were separated and led to their perspective locker rooms.  
  
Adam felt his jaw, which ached, and his ribs ached and his face ached. Heck everything ached. Everyone was talking about the game but no one looked too hopeful. They were getting a thorough beating and everyone was hurt in some way. There was no way they could hang on.  
  
Then a miracle walked through the door by the name of Dean Portman. The team forgot they hurt and jumped up to welcome him back. With the other Bash Brother, they felt ready.  
  
In the last period, Portman and Wu were benched with about two minutes left in the game. Orion chose Charlie, Adam, and Goldberg to be the three players. Three on five would be tough. Adam jumped in front of the net when Julie was out of position and blocked the puck. He was surprised when Charlie passed to Goldberg. The puck went in and they won.  
  
They celebrated in the middle of the ice. Adam was cheering as loud as the others were but he still felt out of place. He glanced over to the Varsity team as they exited the ice. It was official. He was now on JV and there was nothing he could do about it. But after the last couple of days, maybe it was a good thing. 


	10. You Can Only Be One

Notes: I want to take the time to thank all my reviewers. Thank you Elf for the nice review. I love every review I get. And don't worry I'll keep writing. It's something I love to do. This chapter catches up to the first chapter. Um some of this will look familiar. I copied and pasted something from earlier. Except I corrected some of my mistakes.  
  
You Can Only Be One  
  
Adam was the first out of the locker room. He found Joey standing there waiting. Adam tried walking past him. "Banks wait." Adam sighed but stopped. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
  
"Through what? The game? Getting kicked off Varsity? Having friends turn on me?"  
  
"All of it. We didn't want to do that. Adam you gotta understand that! We were being pressured by Mr. Riley to drop you from the team. Bombay won and he was mad. When Conway said that we had an unfair advantage, Rick saw it as a way to put you back on JV." He grimaced at all the bruises on Adam's face. "And for the hard checking in the second period, that was Wilson's influence. He kept telling us to hit harder. Adam none of us wanted to do that to you. We like you."  
  
"Joey let's go!" Michael Brigs yelled from the other end of the hallway.  
  
"I'll be right there." Joey called. "I've got to go. Congrats on winning though." He ran off to catch up with the others.  
  
"Still talking to Varsity?" A voice asked from behind. Adam turned around to face Russ. "You're back with the Ducks Banks. You can't be both." Russ left before he could reply.  
  
Adam sighed. That went well. He thought.  
  
***  
  
Adam Banks lay on his bed thinking. He could hear Dwayne Robertson snoring in the bed across from him. Just a few hours earlier Junior Varsity had beaten Varsity in the JV/Varsity game. He should have been happier then he was. JV beat Varsity for the first time in a long time. It was a good thing that they did and he knew that.  
  
He could never go back to Varsity. The Ducks didn't understand Varsity like he did. They were as tight of a group as the Ducks are. They were all good friends. They were no different then the Ducks.  
  
Adam knew that if the Ducks had known that, they might have asked him what he wanted.  
  
What they would have found out, he felt like he belonged with Varsity. Even if he couldn't be on Varsity anymore. Russ was right. He could only be one. 


	11. Talking to an Old Friend

Notes: I'm sorry if you got the impression that, I was done. I couldn't end it there! I had to know what happened too lol j/k.  
  
Talking to an Old Friend  
  
Adam went home Saturday. People from the area could go home on weekends if they wanted to and after the game the day before Adam didn't feel like hanging around campus all weekend.  
  
He caught a bus to Edina. No one was home when he got there. His sister was probably at the mall with her friends and his parents were probably at the country club. He put his stuff in his room and then went back downstairs. He flipped on the TV but couldn't find anything to watch. Dealing with Varsity and Russ was starting to sound better to him.  
  
Then he remembered someone that was still in Minneapolis who didn't move away but didn't want to go to Eden Hall. He quickly dialed his number hoping he was home.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Jesse and Adam were in the living room talking. "So that's it." Adam said filling him in.  
  
"Wow. That's one hell of a problem man."  
  
"Tell me about it. I can't be on Varsity yet I don't feel like I belong on Junior Varsity either. So where does that put me?"  
  
"That's something you gotta figure out. Ever try telling the other Ducks?"  
  
"They wouldn't understand. They think it's a great thing that I'm back on JV. They think Varsity are monsters or something."  
  
"Looking at your face I would think the same thing. But hey I listened to you and I believe you. They'll believe you too if you tried to tell them." Adam just shook his head. "Have any friends on Varsity you could talk to?"  
  
"Yeah I could talk to Scooter and Joey I guess."  
  
"Scooter? You cake eaters have strange names."  
  
"That's his nickname Jesse." Adam said with a grin. "His real first name is Scott."  
  
"I know that! But I don't know about cake eater schools like Eden Hall."  
  
"Hey if I ever do go back to Varsity there's going to be a spot open on JV for you."  
  
"Yeah sure let me go pack my bags right now." Jesse said rolling his eyes. "As good as you make Eden Hall sound I don't want to go there."  
  
"Maybe I should have done what you did. I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Nah you fit into this school and you love hockey."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah. But I just didn't want to go to Eden Hall. You already know that Banks."  
  
Christina Banks took that moment to walk into the room with three of her friends that Adam had never met before. "Hi Adam hi Jesse." She said. "Gina, Fran, and Shawna this is my younger brother Adam and his friend Jesse." Shawna grinned at Adam flirtatiously. "God Shawna he's fourteen." Christina said hurrying up the stairs. Shawna's eyes got big as she followed the others up the stairs.  
  
Jesse and Adam burst out laughing. "God Shawna he's fourteen." Jesse mimicked.  
  
"I really needed this." Adam said. "Haven't figured out a solution to my problem but I needed this."  
  
"You'll figure it out and if the other group doesn't like it, tough as long as it's what you want." 


	12. Facing Facts

Notes: This isn't a slash fic. That's not my forte. But when you suffer a loss, you want to be around people. Well maybe that's just I.  
  
Facing Facts  
  
Monday after school Adam decided to take Jesse's advice and talk to Scooter. He was probably going to get flack for being in the Varsity dorm. He had already tried his old dorm but Joey wasn't there. He went up the stairs and knocked on Scooter and Riley's dorm door. Riley opened the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Scooter here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." Adam said starting to go.  
  
"Anything I can answer for you?" Riley asked.  
  
Adam had to think about that one for a second. Riley's father was the one who had told them to drop him from the team. "No that's okay. Let him know I'm looking for him."  
  
Adam started to head out of the building when he saw Joey sitting on the stairs leading up to the Varsity Hockey floor. "Joey?"  
  
"Banks." Joey said not looking up.  
  
Adam didn't expect that form Joey. "Something wrong?"  
  
Joey didn't answer he just stared down at the ground. Adam shrugged and started to walk away. "It's my grandfather." Joey said it so quietly Adam almost missed it. "He died today."  
  
Adam took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry. How are you doing?"  
  
"It just doesn't seem real. Last night I was holding his hand. He died this morning while I was in class. My parents decided that maybe it would be better if I was at the school. The funeral's Sunday."  
  
"Anything I can do?" Adam asked.  
  
Joey gave a weak smile. "No not really but would you um…" Joey was nervous. "Well I know you're not on Varsity anymore but um can we just talk awhile?"  
  
"Sure. I have no where to be. Practice was cancelled."  
  
They both walked back to the old dorm they shared. They talked for several hours about just about everything. Suddenly their conversation drifted to their families and hockey.  
  
"I don't have any brothers or sisters but my dad wants me to be some NHL star I think. Ever since I was two I was on the ice. My dad was so proud when I made Varsity my sophomore year it was like he made Varsity."  
  
"I know that feeling. My dad wanted me to be just like my brother Jeffrey. You know be a Hawk, go to private schools, and go to Eden Hall and make Varsity. Well I did two of those. I did go to private school until the end of fifth grade and I made Varsity. But I'm different from my brother. And I don't mean because I'm a better player. I'm six inches taller then he and a lot thinner. He loved private schools I hate them. He had tons of friends in high school I have a few. My best friend is going to a public school." Adam stopped realizing he sounded like he was whining. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's okay. I needed someone to talk to. Too bad you're no longer on Varsity."  
  
"I want to be on Varsity its just that I don't think anyone would be happy if I did. I know the Ducks would hate it and well after the game…"  
  
"I told you about that. We were pressured to drop you from the team. If we had a choice, we wouldn't have. We'll try talking to Wilson about it. No one wanted you off the team." He looked at the clock. "Well it's past curfew. You can stay here or you can try not getting caught."  
  
His dorm building was on the other side of the campus. He'd be caught and he knew it. "I think I'll stay." Adam kicked off his shoes and lay in his old bed.  
  
The only thing that woke them up that morning was insistent knocking. Joey groaned and got up to answer the door. "What do you want? When are you going to realize this is Varsity dorm."  
  
That woke Adam up. Adam got up and went to the door. Charlie, Russ and Dwayne were standing there not looking one bit happy. "I'll be right out." He said going to get his shoes. "Joey I'll be back."  
  
"What?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Dwayne told us you never returned to your dorm and we started looking for you." Charlie said. "We should have known this would be where you were."  
  
"When are you going to realize you're not on Varsity Banks?" Russ asked.  
  
"You guys that had nothing to do with him being on Varsity and me being on JV. He's a friend and he wanted someone to talk to." Adam was not about to tell them that Joey's grandfather had just died.  
  
"He should have talked to one of his teammates." Charlie said.  
  
Adam just stared at Charlie. And he once had doubts about wanting to be on Varsity again?  
  
Unfortunately, Cole and Riley chose that moment to walk by. "Four lost freshmen." Riley said. Adam was sure Riley was doing it for show. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe Joey had been wrong.  
  
"Leave them alone Rick." Joey said exiting his dorm. "I need to talk to you." He said leading Cole and Riley the other way.  
  
Adam, Dwayne, Russ, and Charlie exited the building. Adam didn't talk. It wasn't the best time to bring up the fact that he didn't want to be on JV.  
  
"You don't want to be on JV do you." Dwayne finally said. It stunned Adam that Dwayne was the one to figure out the problem. Not meaning that Dwayne was dumb; it was just that surprising.  
  
Adam sighed. Charlie and Russ were staring at him waiting for an answer. "No." He said and walked away. 


	13. You vs. Them Again

You vs. Them Again  
  
Adam walked back to his dorm to change. He had about an hour before his first class. He could hear Dwayne, Russ, and Charlie talking outside of the dorm.  
  
"We all knew he didn't want to be on JV Charlie." Dwayne said.  
  
"Yeah well he should have said something sooner." Charlie said grudgingly.  
  
The door started to open and Adam grabbed his backpack. He didn't feel like talking to Dwayne right now. He walked past Dwayne, Charlie, and Russ. He walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.  
  
He sat alone and pushed his cereal around in its bowl.  
  
Someone plopped down in the seat next to him. He turned around and saw one of the Varsity defense players, Jack Darrow sitting in the seat next to him. "Hey I heard you were there for Joey last night. Thanks. He really appreciated it. We are going to talk to Wilson today about getting you back on Varsity." He said and got back up and walked back to the Varsity table.  
  
Julie sat down across from him. "Charlie's looking for you." She said.  
  
"Yeah I saw him, Cowboy and Russ a few minutes ago. They weren't too happy to see me. Julie are they giving you a hard time about Scooter?"  
  
"No not really why?"  
  
"Because they don't like it when I talk to Varsity. But I can't just ignore Varsity. They were.are my friends."  
  
"You shouldn't have to."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't." The bell rang signaling that they had ten minutes before class started. Adam looked down at his uneaten cereal and started eating. Julie got up and went to talk to Connie. Somehow, his conversation with Julie went a lot better then his conversation with Russ, Charlie, and Dwayne.  
  
*** Adam placed his music folder into his locker. Classes were finished for the day. Now he had to go to practice. This was going to be fun.  
  
When he stepped out into the locker room the conversation stopped. He went to his locker, which was next to Russ's. He changed without saying anything to Russ or the others. He followed them out to the ice where Varsity was just finishing practice.  
  
As Varsity exited the ice, Joey whispered to him, "It's been taken care of." None of the other Ducks had noticed.  
  
They started their laps and Orion came onto the ice. "Banks." He called. Adam skated over. "I just had a talk with Wilson. He said they want you back on Varsity. And that you want to be on Varsity. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I had suspected you weren't happy on Junior Varsity. Well you may go then." Orion dismissed him.  
  
Adam skated off the ice. Was it that simple? 


	14. A Challenge Issued

Notes: Hmm going through writer's block. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. But enjoy the chapter. And you're right. Nothing's ever that simple. Poor Adam no one wants him to be happy Ducks wise anyway. Short chapter (extremely short). I want to know what you think of this direction I'm taking it.  
  
A Challenge Issued  
  
A few weeks later Adam couldn't stop thinking about the hockey situation. He was happy on Varsity. It was as if everything was forgotten. He saw the Ducks in classes but they never said anything to each other. He and his lap partner, Linda who happened to be Charlie's girlfriend, were not getting along. He hated Biology and this wasn't helping.   
  
Tim and Andrea decided to set Adam up on a blind date with Andrea's younger sister. Charlotte seemed like a nice girl but his mind was elsewhere.   
"So what do you want to do?" Adam asked Charlotte.  
  
"I don't know." They were both nervous.   
  
"Want to go to a movie? We could go see Mr. Holland's Opus, Gold Diggers, Free Willy 2, or Congo." Adam suggested.   
  
"Can we go see Congo? I've been wanting to see that."  
  
"Me too. Sure. But we better ask Tim and Andrea if that's what they want."   
  
They had decided to make it a double date because both Charlotte and Adam were only 14. They both wanted to go see it. So now, they knew what they were going to do. Adam glad it was a movie since he didn't have to talk. He was shy around Charlotte.   
  
After the movie the two couples went to Denny's and had desert. Adam wished they hadn't decided to go there when he saw the Duck's there. The Varsity team didn't have a game that night but JV did.   
  
Charlie walked over to them. Adam wouldn't look at him. "What do you want?" Tim asked.  
  
"We want another match against you." Charlie said.  
  
Adam looked up. Why would JV want a rematch? They won the game.  
  
"Look kiddo you won the game. Why do you want another game?" Tim asked. Adam was sure if it was Riley that this would have gone in a different direction. "You got the school to change the name. What else do you want?"  
  
Charlie was looking at Adam. "Winner gets Banks on their team."  
  
"Now wait a second Conway! Banks is on this team by choice no dice." Tim said.  
  
"No way," Adam finally spoke up.  
  
"Okay fine. Neither team has practice Monday because it's Columbus Day let's have the game then. To prove who is the best team." He walked away leaving the two warriors and their dates puzzled. 


	15. Different Team Same Result

Notes: There's some cuss words in this chapter. Well a few people in this chapter deserved it. Please don't confuse the Varsity in this fic with how I write them in my Surviving High School series. I move around with POV's. Going a bit third person omniscient in this chapter.  
  
Different Team Same Result  
  
Word spread fast about the upcoming rematch between Varsity and JV. The coaches didn't like it but neither wanted to pass up on the game. There was no time for official practices so they practiced wherever they found a place or time. The Ducks played on the old ice that they played on when they were District 5. The Varsity used the Eden Hall influence to get rink time at a local rink.  
  
By Monday, the whole school was buzzing about the rematch. Adam had even gotten a call from Jesse saying he wasn't going to miss this game. He also informed him that he was going to have a chat with Charlie.   
  
There was no school because it was a federal holiday. Normally the local students would have spent the whole weekend at home but no one wanted to miss the game that was scheduled at two.  
  
Varsity was sitting at their usual table that morning for an early lunch. There were cheerleaders at the table unlike usual however. The only cheerleader missing was Mindy. Riley had already found a new girlfriend and had forgotten about Mindy though he still held a grudge against Luis for stealing his girlfriend.   
  
Adam watched his former teammates huddled at their own table discussing something. That was when he saw that Jesse was there.   
  
Tim saw him staring at the table and also noticed Jesse. "JV get a new player?" He asked aloud. The rest of Varsity looked over with interest.   
  
"That's Jesse Hall and no he doesn't go here." Adam said turning back to the table.  
  
"Your best friend right?" Joey asked. Adam nodded they had talked about it before. "Hmm that's interesting." Adam was sure he meant that Jesse was at the JV table instead of over here.  
  
Jesse walked over ten minutes later. Adam got up and they left the dining room.   
  
"Well that was...interesting. Man I don't understand why they've changed." Jesse said. "It was almost like a different team when we talked about you."  
  
"I know. I just don't know what to do about it." Adam said.  
  
"I don't think you can do anything about it. You didn't do anything wrong. Being on a team where you are happy shouldn't be a crime." Jesse said. "I told them that. Got some bullshit excuse from Charlie."  
  
"Banks we've got to go!" Scooter called as Varsity ran out the doors. He noticed JV was following them.  
  
They watched them run. JV didn't take any notice of them. Adam looked at the clock. 12:30. "Guess it's time to get ready. Talk to you after the game?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Good luck!" Jesse called as he watched his best friend hurry after the others. He had a bad feeling about this game.  
  
***  
The game started with Charlie and Riley facing off. Adam sat on the bench watching the first part of the game. He wouldn't be on the ice for awhile being third line and all.  
  
The game seemed to be going about the same as it did the first time. When Adam was on the ice it always seemed that someone was there blocking him.   
  
He was able to get the puck and was rushing towards Julie. Charlie was next to him like they had been during the unofficial game but with the roles reversed. Getting headlocked into the goal would have been one thing. But that didn't happen.  
  
As Adam got closer he felt a hockey stick go under his feet causing him to fall. He could only stare at the goalpost as it came closer and closer. He couldn't stop the impending pain. He passed out.  
  
Fulton and Charlie just stared at what they just caused. Didn't that happen to Banks before by people who had been his friends?  
  
Joey Hart was next to Adam much like Larson had been at that game only four years ago.   
  
"What the fuck is your problem Conway?" Joey asked shoving him away as he came closer.  
  
"I didn't mean..."  
  
"Of course not! You didn't think about what would happen. You didn't think about what dumping Banks as a friend would do!"  
  
Adam was placed on the stretcher and wheeled out. The two teams stood there staring at each other.  
  
"Fuck this." Joey said and followed Adam out. Varsity followed leaving a very shocked crowd in the stands.  
  
The Ducks followed too.  
  
***  
Notes: Was that a lame chapter? 


	16. Don’t Want to Be a Duck

Notes: Phew! Glad you didn't think that last chapter was lame. The last chapter had originally been called Get Real Conway but I changed something and then changed the name. Adam's taking a 'nap' right now so how about some Jesse third person POV.  
  
Don't Want to Be a Duck   
  
Jesse still couldn't believe what he saw happen. Charlie should have known better. If it had been one of the newer Ducks, it would have been different. Charlie had been there. He watched as both hockey teams left the ice. Officials ran after them to make sure there were no fights. But it looked like both teams didn't care about the game.   
  
Jesse called his mother and asked her to pick him up. He didn't explain to her over the phone what was wrong. He wanted to tell her in person. He walked back out of the arena and saw Charlie standing by himself.  
  
Charlie walked up to him. "Jesse I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"You should have known better Charlie. Him being a Warrior doesn't mean he can't be your friend. I'm glad I don't go here. You guys aren't the same team I played with. And you know what? If alienating Banks makes you a member of the team you can have the Ducks Charlie." Jesse walked away.  
  
Jesse was relieved when his mother drove up. He hopped into the car quickly. "Mom we need to go to Abbott Northwestern Hospital. Adam was hurt."  
  
"What happened?" Patricia Hall asked.  
  
"Remember the peewee championships?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That but with Charlie knocking him down."  
  
Patricia just shook her head. "Sounds like it's as bad as you said it was." And that was all that was said the rest of the drive.  
  
When they got to t he hospital Jesse got out while his mother went to park the car. He found both hockey teams waiting in the waiting room. Both groups were standing or sitting at separate sides of the waiting room. He looked between the two groups. This would have normally been a hard decision but with the way they had been acting, it was easy. He chose to stand with Varsity. Which did not go unnoticed by the Ducks.  
  
He turned and asked Scooter, "Any information?"  
  
"Not yet. He was taken in right away. Joey called his parents. They are on the way."  
  
The doctor did come out but went back in when he found there wasn't any of Adam's family there yet. When the Banks did arrive he came out and talked to them for a few minutes then went back in.   
  
Sharon Banks stood in front of both groups. "Adam's got a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder but he'll be fine. He's in room 112. We are going in to see him and then you guys can decide the order of going in."   
  
"Try not to fight over it." Philip said. "This is a hospital after all." They and Christina went down the hall.  
  
The Ducks and Warriors stared at each other. Jesse was the first to speak. "I'm going in next."  
  
And no one argued. 


	17. Always the Outsider

Notes: Short chapter. I wrote this while standing in line and waiting for Tracy Chapman. Good show. Oh and thank you for the people who voted for this fic to make it to the final round of the MightyDucksMovies List Awards for Best Angst. I'm absolutely ecstatic that it made it that far. New note: It tied for second thanks all!

br

A HREF=" Award/A

br

Always the Outsider

br

Jesse stood uneasily in the doorway. He didn't know if he should enter or not. Philip, Sharon, and Christina were already in there. He couldn't tell if Adam was awake or not. Sharon motioned that he could come in. He entered and immediately saw that Adam was indeed awake. "Hey Adam. How are you doing?"

br

Adam turned his head slightly. He grimaced at the pain it caused. "Hey Jesse. I'm sore but okay. How'd the game go?"

br

Jesse gulped. "It stopped when both teams walked off the ice. They are all out in the waiting room."

br

"Jesse I don't want to see the Ducks. I'll see Varsity but not them."

br

"I'll tell them that." Philip said. He had heard what happened to Adam and was still seething. In all honesty, he never liked the Ducks. He always believed Adam was too good for that team, but he didn't tell his son not to be friends with them. He had gotten to know Jesse over the years, and though Adam and Jesse couldn't be any more opposites, he could see why they had been best friends for so long. 

br

He left the room to tell a group of kids something they wouldn't want to hear. "Can the Ducks please come here?" He asked as politely as he could. They hurried over. "Adam has asked that you not come in. From what I've been told, I will comply with his request. Do not try to argue his choice on who he wants to see."

br

He walked over to the other group of teenagers. "You are Varsity aren't you?" They nodded. "Adam would like t o see you. But wait until after Jesse's seen him." He walked away.

br

Back in the hospital room, Adam and Jesse were left alone. "Charlie hooked me right?" He was pretty sure what the answer would be but he needed to know.

br

"Yeah with a little assistance from Fulton. They should have known better. Right now I don't want anything to do with the Ducks."

br

"Me neither. But then again, I was never a Duck."

br

"What are you talking about? You are more of a Duck then most of them."

br

"I have always been an outsider to them. As soon as I made Varsity, they dropped me. Then when I said I don't want to be on JV they go and do this. They are no better then the Hawks. I just can't be friends with them anymore." 

br

Jesse just nodded. He knew his best friend had a point.

br


	18. Trying Out For the Team

Notes: sorry if the last chapter was messed up. Thanks again for voting for my fic =). This takes place a couple weeks later.  
  
Trying Out For the Team  
  
"Are you sure there isn't an income requirement to be on this team?" Jesse asked as he laced up his skates.  
  
Adam chuckled along with the rest of the Varsity before saying. "If there was Kabine wouldn't be on the team." He grimaced as he shifted his still sore arm.   
  
"Very funny Banksie." Kabine yelled but was laughing.  
  
"How much longer are you out?" Scooter asked Adam.   
  
"For another few days. Too long in my opinion."  
  
"I agree." Wilson said from behind them. "You guys are late! You have five minutes to get out onto the ice." Then he walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Real gung hoe kind of guy?" Jesse asked.   
  
"Only when we are late or in a bad mood. So yeah." Rick said with a grin.   
  
"Come on guys lets get out there before he makes us do thirty laps like he did before the Edina High game." Labine said getting groans from everyone but Jesse and Adam.   
  
As they walked out to the ice Riley stopped Adam. "So is Jesse any good?"   
  
"One of the best on the team." He noticed his shoelace was untied and bent down to tie it. He still wasn't too successful with tying it fast with one hand. Before he could say anything, Riley tied it for him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He said and they walked out onto the ice.  
  
Wilson blew his whistle to get their attention. "Okay everyone ten laps!" He ordered. Adam sat in the stands.  
  
He watched the practice and smiled as he saw that Jesse was doing as well as he knew he would. He saw that Wilson was making many notes on his clipboard. Jesse was even able to score two goals.  
  
When practice ended, he saw Wilson talking to Jesse. Jesse came over with a big smile on his face. "I made the team!"  
  
"Congrats Jesse!" Adam said and noticed that a few of the other Varsity players were coming over.  
  
"You'll be rooming with Darrow." Riley said. "Welcome to the team. You need help packing your stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. I won't be starting until Monday though. I still need to transfer."  
  
"Give us your address and we'll be there Saturday to help you move." Scooter said. Jesse gave it to them. Then he followed them into the locker room to change.  
  
Adam looked up and saw one of the school's newspaper reporters writing in his notebook. Adam was pretty sure he knew what the article would be about. But the guy got up and left before Adam could ask him any questions.  
  
***  
  
Adam gave Jesse a tour of the school. They were just about to enter the Varsity dorms when someone grabbed Adam's good arm. He turned around and saw Charlie, Dwayne, Julie, Russ and Averman standing there.  
  
"We heard from Stuart that Jesse had made Varsity." Averman said. Adam remembered that the newspaper writer's name was Stuart.  
  
"I did." Jesse said. "I start school here Monday."  
  
"We didn't know you were planning to come here." Charlie said.   
  
"Banks talked me into trying out." Jesse answered.  
  
"Adam I'm sorry about what I did at the game." Charlie started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Adam asked.  
  
"I don't know! I just did it. And I'm sorry for doing it. You can come back..."  
  
"Why would I come back?" Adam demanded. "I've told you over and over that I am happy on Varsity. Even if you hadn't done what you did, I still wouldn't return to JV. I belong on Varsity." Adam walked into the dorm building with Jesse following him. 


	19. Moving In

Jesse stood back and watched as the Varsity team carried his stuff out of his room. Adam stood next to him. "I wish I had this help when I moved from the room I was sharing with Dwayne to Joey's."

"Hey I'm not complaining." Jesse said grinning. "Everyone should have their own Varsity team when they are moving."

"Funny Hall." Riley said as he came back in. "Hey Banks why aren't you helping?"

"Coach's orders. He wants my shoulder in playing condition for the game against St. George Academy Friday."

"They are the team we beat last year for the state title. The team has mostly new players though. I can see why Coach doesn't want you lifting heavy things. Hey what else is going?"

"Just that box." Jesse pointed to a box that was on the floor. Riley picked it up and went out the door. Jesse and Adam followed him.

Mrs. Hall stopped them and gave Jesse a hug. "Call me when you get there."

"Mom it's like a fifteen minute drive from here!" The Varsity team cracked up laughing. "Let's go." Jesse said clearly embarrassed.

"Bye Mrs. Hall." Adam said starting to leave.

"You take care of yourself Adam. Don't keep getting hurt."

"I'll try." Adam said leaving. He couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Hall had always been kind to all of the Ducks. Though she said she was angry at the other Ducks for what they had done.

He hadn't talked to any of them since the incident where they found out Jesse was on Varsity. He wondered how they would act now. On second thought he didn't want to know.

* * *

Adam rolled over when he heard banging on the door Friday morning. It was only 3:30 in the morning. There wasn't even practice today because of the game. He saw that Joey was still asleep so he got out of bed. Lucky for him he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He opened the door and almost closed it.

"What is it?" He asked Dwayne. He didn't feel like being polite at 3:30 in the morning.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Dwayne it's 3:30 in the morning. Can't this wait till lunch?" He stifled a yawn. He had a test today in Pre-Algebra and wanted to be somewhat awake for it not to mention that there was a game today.

"It'll only take a few minutes I promise."

"Give me a second to get my shoes." Adam said.

"That's okay I was going to wake up Jesse."

Adam stifled a laugh. Jess was less of a morning person then he was.

He found his sneakers next to the door without having to turn a light on. At least he hoped they were his shoes.

He stepped out in the hallway and saw Jesse and Dwayne waiting for him.

"What do you want Cowboy?" Jesse asked. "Banks and I both have Pre-Algebra tests tomorrow."

"I just wanted y'all to know that not all of the Ducks hold it against you that you are both on Varsity. Most of us think what Charlie and Fulton did was wrong. Banks is a Duck no matter what."

Adam was tempted to ask why Dwayne didn't tell them this at school but bit his tongue. "Thanks Dwayne. Really it's…"

"I couldn't sleep tonight. I kept thinking how you guys must think we all hate you." Dwayne said. "It's not that way at all. A group of us will be in the stands cheering both of you on." Dwayne looked down. "I would have told you at school but Charlie and Russ would have flipped."

Now Adam understood why Dwayne didn't tell him. He knew that Charlie and Russ were still mad but it was ridiculous. "Thanks Jesse. We'll be in the stands cheering you on too."

Dwayne gave his easy smile before walking down the hall. "That was nice of him." Adam said to Jesse.

"Yeah." Jesse yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Night Banks." He said going back to his dorm.

Adam stood there awhile longer thinking. Tomorrow's game would be interesting. He wondered if the prank wars would continue? He was under the impression that the prank war ended after the JV/Varsity game. Oh well. Tomorrow's game truly would be interesting.


	20. St George Disaster

Notes: Long time no update. I had no idea it had been this long. Enjoy.

Adam and Jesse walked into the cafeteria later that morning both tired from their very early wake up call. They joined the breakfast line which was short as there was about ten minutes before first period.

They joined Tim and Joey who were the only Varsity players at the table. Adam saw that there were several Ducks sitting at their usual table. Dwayne gave him a small nod when he saw Adam looking over at them. Adam turned away.

"How's the shoulder?" Tim asked.

"It feels much better." Adam said rolling his shoulder without grimacing. "I'm definitely ready for the game today."

"Think you'll be awake?" Joey asked. "I heard you come in at 3 this morning."

"I'll be fine. I was talking to someone for a few minutes," Adam said deciding not to mention who it was.

"Yeah," Jesse said jumping into the conversation, "we both had a late night visitor."

Scooter and Cole came up to the table. "You hear one of the Ducks is won't be playing?" Cole asked.

"No," Tim said, "who?"

"Robertson." Scooter said. "We heard he was caught sneaking back into his dorm. After the prank wars with the Brazilian Fire Ants, the Ducks were told if any of them were caught out of their dorm after curfew they would be benched."

Adam and Jesse exchanged looks. They hadn't thought Dwayne would get in trouble.

Joey shook his head. "Freshman."

"Hey!" Adam and Jesse both said.

***

Adam and Jesse sat down in the bleachers to watch the Junior Varsity game along with the rest of the Varsity team.

"Why are we watching this?" Jesse asked Adam as they waited for the game start.

"We have to. We aren't required to cheer though." He said remembering his first time watching the Junior Varsity game.

"Good because I don't plan to." Jesse said sitting back in the bleachers so that he was leaning back against the bleacher.

"Hey!" Andrea exclaimed as Jesse actually ended up resting against her leg. She scooted over a little.

"Watch it Hall," Tim joked, "that's my girlfriend."

Jesse snorted. "Sorry."

They quieted down a little when the Ducks came out. Well everyone but Cole quieted down. Cole started booing along with a few of the other Varsity players.

"Guys," he started to say but he was poked in the side by Jesse. He turned around to face Jesse.

"Here comes Mrs. Conway."

Adam looked to see where Jesse was pointing and saw that Casey Conway was heading in their direction. She just looked at them for a moment before sitting down next to Linda Chavez.

Adam let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had been so sure she was going to come up there to talk to them.

"Banksie relax," Rick said from below them. "It's not the first time a parent got mad."

The rest of the game was uneventful. The Ducks beat the Dragons 2 to 1.

"Orion won't be happy." Adam said to Jesse as they headed down to the lockers.

"Why?" He asked. "The Ducks won."

"Orion doesn't like anything that's not a shut out."

"Ah."

They had just changed into their uniforms when Wilson came in. He announced the line order. Adam was still third line center with Jesse also third line but playing right wing.

The game did not go as it normally would have. It seemed as if everything that could have gone wrong did.

In the first five minutes, Riley was hit hard into the boards by one of St. George's Defense men and was benched and taken to the locker room to have his ribs taped. Scooter got hit in the knee really hard with a hockey stick and had to be replaced. Cole was thrown out of the game for going after the players who slammed Rick into the boards.

Wilson called a quick time out halfway into the first period. Adam had never seen him look so frazzled almost as if he didn't know what to do.

"Hall, Banks, Darrow, Hart, Richardton, you are up. Be careful out there and watch each others backs." He said and sent them out on the ice.

Adam took the face off. He looked up in the stands for a moment and saw most of the Ducks were in the stands.

He saw his father and mother in the stands. His mother looked concerned. She wasn't a hockey fan but she knew enough to know that the game was not going well.

"Eden Hall," the ref said getting Adam's attention.

He looked at the player in front of him who had been one of the players to slam Rick into the boards.

Adam knew him . He wasn't sure how he knew him but he did. The ref dropped the puck onto the ice. Adam won the face off and sent the puck to Joey. He pushed past the St. George Center and down the ice.

Adam saw the players trying to cut Joey off and saw Jesse was on their heals. Adam found an opening and signaled for the puck. He got the puck and shot the puck into the net. He was hit from behind and the person held him down for a second.

He was starting to see stars but he saw the eyes so clearly. It wasn't even possible who it was but it was.

"Get off of him!" Joey said coming up and pulling the St. George player off of Adam. "Banks you okay?" He asked helping Adam to his feet.

Adam stood there a moment watching as the player went into the penalty box.

"I'm okay." He said even though he was still swaying a little from being knocked hard onto the ice.

The buzzer went off indicating the end of the period.

"Banks are you okay?" Wilson asked signaling the trainer over.

"I'm fine." He said though he couldn't take his mind off of what he had seen on the ice. He had to be mistaken. When he looked up in the stands he saw the Ducks were all now there. The game had just gotten to him was all.


	21. It Gets Worse

Notes: Keith Hawkinson is a character I made up quite some time ago. I don't even remember which fic he first appeared in.

Adam was not put onto the ice the whole second period. He had to watch his teammates struggle with the St. George team. The player who had knocked him down was finally thrown out of the game after hurting three players in total. Riley, Scooter, and himself.

Adam finally saw the back of the jersey. It read Dorman. He had been right. The game had just been getting to him. He watched as Keith scored and then buzzer sounded signaling the end of second period. They walked into the locker room

Adam sat down at his locker and looked over to where Scooter's locker was. Scooter and Riley had been taken to the hospital to get x-rays. Cole had changed into street clothes and from the looks of the locker room, he had thrown anything he could get his hands on. For a moment, it reminded him of Portman during the first Iceland game at the Junior Goodwill Games. Cole reminded Adam of Portman quite a bit though Portman was smarter which he supposed wasn't saying much.

Wilson came into the locker room looking less frazzled but he was not happy. The score was 2 to 0 in favor of Eden Hall but the Dragons seemed more determined to injure Eden Hall then they were on winning the game.

"Team I know this game is hard," Wilson started. "You are all playing well even though we are down three players. If you keep this up, we should have no trouble beating St. George."

"But Coach," Mark Darrow said, "they are trying to take us all out."

"I know they are," Wilson said with a sigh. "I'm going to show you a few plays I want you to try." He started drawing on the board a few plays they had tried in practice but so far that year hadn't tried in a game. By the time they were told it was time to return to the ice, the Varsity Ducks' spirits were a little higher.

"Adam," Wilson said stopping him as they started to leave the locker room "You have to be careful out there. They have this team well scouted. Most teams don't pay attention to the third line, but they knew exactly who to target. The trainer said your head is fine so I'm going to put you back on the ice for the face off so you need to be careful."

"I will Coach," Adam said before joining the rest of the team on the ice. The ref blew the whistle to indicate that it was time to take to the ice.

Adam took the face off with Keith on left wing and Henry Kabine on right wing. He squatted down a little for the face off He looked into the face of St. George Center #14. The ref dropped the puck. Adam got the puck and dropped it back to Hill who was on right defense. He knew the Dragons weren't expecting that move and had been prepared for him to pass it to Henry or Keith and were slightly out of position.

Steve Hill shot the puck back up to Adam and Adam skated around the players before shooting the puck to Keith to set up one of the plays that Wilson had drawn on the board in the locker room

"Banks watch out!" Someone yelled.

Adam moved ducked a little and sent whoever had been behind him down onto the ice. He stood up straight in order to get to the goal for the second part of the play when he felt something come across his feet and he found himself tripping and falling. He put his hands down to break the fall. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his right wrist but he ignored it. He got up and hurried back up the ice.

Henry was passed the puck and they scored.

"Time out!" Wilson was yelling.

Adam looked over at his bench in confusion. They had just scored and were up three points. Why did Wilson sound so worried?

"Number 99," a referee said stopping Adam. Adam tried to think of what penalty he had done. He was pretty sure dropping down and letting the player fall over you was okay. It was certainly better then tripping someone with your hockey stick.

"Do you need medical attention?" The ref asked.

Adam looked at him in confusion. "Medical attention?"

"Banks off the ice." Wilson called.

"Uh no." He said to the ref as he skated over to the bench. He took a seat next to Joey.

"Hall you will take Banks' place," Wilson said. "The next play..." He started to say.

"Okay Adam," The trainer said coming over to him. "Let's take the glove off and check that wrist."

"Why? It's okay."

The trainer gave him a funny look. "Humor me."

Adam let the trainer take the glove off.

"Wow!" A voice said from behind him. "That's gotta hurt."

Adam looked down at his wrist and he wondered how in the world he didn't notice his wrist was hurting. He really hoped it wasn't broken.

"Guess that's three Varsity morons going to the hospital." Russ said.

Adam finally turned around and saw that the Ducks had gathered behind the Varsity bench.

"Knock it off Russ," Kenny said.

"Yeah," a few others said.

"Adam?" His mother said pushing past all the other players crowded around the box. "It's worse then I thought. Don't worry honey. Your dad is brining the car around so we can take you to the doctor."

Adam turned around to face the ice in time to see the Dragons score a goal.

This game was the worst game he'd ever played in. Could it get any worse?


	22. I'm Fine

Adam sat in the Emergency Room Waiting Room waiting for his name to be called. His mother sat next to him while his father was on the phone with Adam's older brother, Jeffrey.

"This must be a record," Sharon said. "You were just released from the hospital over a week ago. Adam I really think you need to start playing a different sport."

"I love hockey," Adam protested. "My wrist doesn't even hurt." Which was true. Adam's wrist didn't hurt, that much anyway.

Sharon gave him a look. She removed the ice pack and Adam got a really good look at his wrist. It was still swollen.

Phil sat down next to Sharon. "Jeffrey wants you to call him after we leave Adam."

"You too?" A voice asked. They looked up to see Tom and Rick Riley standing there.

"Yeah," Adam said. "They are worried about my wrist."

"I have a couple of broken ribs," Rick said. "Scooter's still being examined."

"There goes the season," Tom said. "Three of the best players on the team are hurt."

Phil smiled happy to hear one of the school's trustees and the father of the Team Captain compliment Adam.

"Adam Banks?" A nurse called.

They stood up and followed her to an examination room.

"A doctor will be with you shortly," she said before leaving.

Ten minutes later, a man entered the room. "Hello. My name is Dr. Nichols," he said as he looked down at his clipboard. "I understand that Adam was injured while playing hockey?" He asked looking up from his clipboard. "May I see your wrist?"

Adam held out his wrist for Dr. Nichols to start examining. "I don't know why I'm here doctor. My wrist doesn't..." he let out a gasp of pain when the doctor touched a certain part on his wrist.

"Doesn't hurt hmm?" Dr. Nichols asked with a slight smile. "I'd like an x-ray done to determine the extent of the injury." He went into the hall and came back a few moments with an orderly who was standing behind a wheelchair.

Adam sat in the wheelchair. Sharon was about to go with him but the doctor stopped her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Banks, I would like to speak with you privately while Adam's wrist is being x-rayed."

Adam was wheeled down the hospital corridor. "This is silly," Adam complained. "I can walk. It's my wrist that hurts."

"Hospital regulations." The orderly answered. He wheeled him into x-ray.

Adam was used to x-rays so he did everything before he was asked.

"It's either a very unlucky day for hockey players," the Technician said, "or you are on the same hockey team as Scott Holland and Rick Riley."

"Both," Adam said.

"I see," he answered. "Would you like the wheelchair or can you find your way back to the exam room?"

"No wheelchair," he answered.

"You got it."

Adam got up and walked into the room and found his parents were alone in the room. "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"He had a few questions about your previous injuries," Sharon answered. "Nothing for you to worry about."

It was another twenty minutes before Dr. Nichols returned. "I have the results of the x-ray." He put it up so they could all see it. "Adam you are in luck. It appears to be only a slight sprain. Keep ice on it for the next few days and it should be fine. I'm going to wrap your wrist to help with the swelling and I want you to keep your wrist elevated."

Adam could barely refrain from rolling his eyes. He had told his parents that he was okay. He, however, didn't say anything while the doctor wrapped his wrist.

"Thank you Dr. Nichols," Phil said. Sharon nodded her thanks. They walked up to the front desk and signed some papers. A nurse gave them a prescription which they filled at the hospital pharmacy.

Adam kept his wrist elevated as they drove back to Eden Hall.

They pulled up in front of the Varsity dorms. Adam was about to get out of the car when his mother stopped him. "I will call you tomorrow. I want you to come home for dinner Sunday. There's a few things we need to talk about."

Adam nodded. He was sure he wouldn't like that conversation. He said his goodbyes and started toward the dorms.

"Banks wait!" A voice called.

Adam turned around to see Charlie standing there. He groaned inwardly. "I'm not feeling that great right now Charlie," he said which was true as the pain medication was starting to kick in and his head was feeling a little fuzzy.

"It will only take a sec." Charlie promised. "How's your wrist?"

"Slight sprain. I'll be fine in a few days."

"That game was crazy!" Charlie said. "It was like you were all dropping like flies. If it was my team..."

Adam sighed. How did he know it would go here?"

Charlie stopped and changed directions. "We'd have been slaughtered. Adam I'm sorry but I just don't understand why you want to be on Varsity."

"Because it's the team I belong on. I've got to go." He said and walked past Charlie and into his dorm building.


	23. Change in Lineup

Adam entered his house the Sunday evening with some trepidation. He was pretty sure he knew what his mother wanted to talk about.

"Hey Adam," Chris said as she walked down the stairs. "How's your wrist?"

"It's okay," he answered. "Doesn't hurt that much."

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "Dad told me about the game. It sounded exciting."

Adam snorted. His sister hated hockey. She had said many times that it was a boring sport.

"Adam? Christina?" Sharon called from the dining room. "Dinner's ready."

Adam followed his sister into the dining room. Adam was glad to see that they were having pot roast for dinner. Pot roast was one of his favorite meals that Martha, the Banks' housekeeper, made. He sat down in the seat across from Chris.

They ate quietly for a few moments before Philip spoke up. "How's the wrist?"

"It's fine," Adam said, "doesn't even hurt."

Sharon reached across the table and gingerly took his right hand. She started checking it. "The swelling seems to have gone down," she said as she put his hand down. "Adam I am very concerned about your health. This is the second injury you've had in less then a month. First your shoulder and now your wrist.

"Sharon they are hockey injuries," Philip said, "with any sport injuries is a give in. He's lucky he hasn't lost any teeth."

"Jeffrey never sustained any injuries," Sharon reminded him.

"Jeffrey isn't at the same level as Adam. Adam's a gifted hockey player and everyone knows that. St. George Academy knew what they were doing Friday by going after the three best players on the team."

"Adam's a freshman in high school. He shouldn't be worried about people trying to take him out."

"It's been this way since he was ten-years-old! He'll be facing this in college too."

"I think hockey is too dangerous of a sport," Sharon said. "I think it would be best for Adam to quit hockey."

Adam's shoulders slumped. This reminded him of how the Ducks wouldn't listen to him when he said he wanted to be on Varsity. "Mom I love hockey and I don't want to quit."

His mother stared at him for a long moment. "Adam I worry about you," she said, "I've seen you hurt too many times not to."

"I know," Adam said looking down at his plate, "but I really want to play. You are always telling Jeffrey, Chris, and I to never give up on our dreams and playing professional hockey is my dream."

"He's got you there mom," Chris said with a grin.

Sharon heaved a huge sigh knowing her youngest was right. "I don't like it but I guess I can't keep you from playing."

The dinner continued. Chris started talking about the game she was auditioning for on Monday.

Adam was glad that the attention was off of him for the rest of the meal.

* * *

The next day Adam sat down in biology. He had spent the night at home and had been dropped off at school by his father. He hadn't had time to go to his dorm before class and was hoping he could share Linda or Averman's textbook.

The bell rang and Mrs. Madigan started handing out the practice quizzes.

"Averman can I borrow a pencil?" Adam whispered.

Averman pulled a pencil out of his backpack and handed it to him.

The door opened and a runner from the office came in. He handed some paper to Mrs. Madigan. A few moments later the paper was on Adams's desk.

It was a pass excusing Adam from class for a hockey meeting. He gave the pencil back to Averman and walked out the door. He waited for Jesse. The door opened and he was surprised by who came out instead.

"Julie?" He asked.

"Hi Banks," she said, "I don't know what's going on either."

They waited for Jesse to come out. He was just as surprised as Adam to see Julie.

When no one else came out, they headed for the rink. They found most of the Varsity team already there. Adam and Jesse climbed up to where Joey was sitting. Julie sat on the first row.

Coach Wilson and Coach Orion came in and talked to each other for a few minutes. When the last Varsity player arrived, Wilson started the meeting.

"Team," he said, "I received a phone call from Mr. and Mrs. Holland saying that Scooter will not be able to play the rest of the season."

"What?" A few players shouted.

Wilson held up a hand to silence them. "Rick is out for a couple of weeks and we have important games coming up. I have made two changes to the roster. First Adam will be moving up to second line. Second Julie Gaffney will be moved up from Junior Varsity to be back up goalie on Varsity."

"I hope the Ducks don't freak out about that," Mark whispered to Adam.

Adam nodded his head in agreement. He would have said something but the look on Wilson's face stopped him.

"I want you to get your hockey gear," Wilson continued. "We have a meeting Wednesday and we need to practice. You are dismissed. Please be back here in 30 minutes."

The team started to leave.

"Adam I would like to have a word with you," Wilson said as Adam walked past him.

Adam stopped.

"How's the wrist?" He asked.

"It's much better," Adam answered. "I think the doctor was wrong because it doesn't hurt. I'll be ready to play Wednesday."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know you won't be able to practice but I would like you to stay for practice. I'm actually going to have you sit in my office and review tapes from our games with Edina High School last year. I would like your input."

"Sure coach." Adam said a little surprised. He went into Coach Wilson's office and sat down in front of the TV. He sat down and watched and became lost in the games. He took notes but he already knew something from watching. If Edina High School were anything like the previous year's team, Eden Hall would have their work cut out for them.

Adam recognized one of the players. It was Chad McGill who was Brian's older brother. Adam wondered if his former best friend played for Edina High School. If he did, that would make the game even more interesting Wednesday.


	24. New JV Player

Notes: I had something happen to me this week that made me remember how much I love this story. I have put a lot into this fic and am glad everyone's been enjoying it.

Adam was so engrossed with the tapes that he didn't hear the door to Coach Wilson's office open.

"Banks," Joey said, "Coach ordered pizza for lunch. You hungry?"

Adam hit stop on the remote. "Starving," he answered. He followed Jesse down the hall and into a conference room where the Varsity Team was just starting to open the pizza boxes.

Adam grabbed a plate and a couple of slices before sitting down next to Jesse. Julie was sitting on the other side of Jesse.

"How's practice going?" Adam asked.

"Grueling," Jesse said, "the St. George game was easier then this."

"I don't know if I'd say that," Tim said from across the table. "I'm thinking of canceling my date with Andrea tonight," he said with a yawn, "afternoon practice is going to be just as hard. Adam be glad that you're not practicing."

Adam grinned. "I don't think I'm that lucky."

"Actually," Coach Wilson said from behind Tim, "I have drills in mind for Adam this afternoon. And yes Tim the practice will be just as bad as you put it," he said and walked away.

Tim sank down in his seat.

"Good going Labine," Jesse said.

Tim threw his pizza crust at Jesse.

Adam was glad to hear that he would have something to do besides watch tapes of the Edina Hockey Team. He survived Captain Blood. How tough could this practice be?

DDD

Adam was exhausted when he and Joey entered their dorm room after practice later that afternoon. Coach Wilson had him practice shooting with his left hand to make him stronger at that. He remembered how Russ had taught him to shoot with one hand while at the Junior Goodwill Games.

Joey sank down on his bed. "I think I agree with Jesse. The game with St. George wasn't nearly as brutal."

"Except no one was hurt this time," Adam said as he rotated his right wrist. Good it didn't hurt.

"Yeah," Joey said sleepily, "that's true." He fell asleep.

Adam got up off of his bed and quietly left the room. He was exhausted but not tired enough to go to sleep. He looked at his watch. The JV team was probably still being in practice. Jesse was probably sleeping, as he looked more tired then Joey. He decided to head to the dining hall as it was dinnertime.

He went through the line and walked over to the Varsity table. He was a little surprised to see the Riley brothers sitting there.

He set his tray down across from Rick. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"My ribs are sore and I'm pissed that I'm out for a couple of weeks. I hope we play St. George again because I'm ready to destroy them. You hear about Scooter?"

Adam nodded.

"He's out the rest of the season. He'd gotten a few offers but they have changed their minds. It's not fair! Scooter is the best Goalie in the state! St. George took it all away from him. They also hurt our chances at state. Darren's not nearly as good as Scooter." Darren Winters was Varsity's back up goalie.

"We'll just have to step up our defense," Darrow said as he sat down next to Adam. "No one can beat us on defense. Cole and I can back up Darren and Gaffney."

"Wait," Mikah said, "they moved a Duck up?"

"Probably why you are now on JV," Rick said with a grimace as he reached for the salt. Adam handed it to him. "Thanks."

"I am not hanging out with the Ducks," Mikah said glancing over at a table where most of the Ducks were just sitting down.

"You'd be breaking the rules," Darrow teased. "Varsity doesn't associate with JV. Maybe we should make the switch now."

"No!" Mikah said so loudly that several students turned to look at their table. He dropped his voice. "I'd rather sit by myself."

Rick nodded at Darrow who picked up the younger Riley's tray and set it down at an empty table.

"Looks like you got your wish," Rick said with a wide smile.

Mikah glared at him before gathering his things and sat down at the table alone.

Rick grinned. "Thanks Marc. It's too difficult to razz my brother with broken ribs."

Darrow shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves."


End file.
